Top 20 Songs Of 2012
Plz put your top 20 songs of 2012 here TDR97 1. Good Time- Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen 2. Va Va Voom- Nicki Minaj 3. Diamonds- Rihanna 4. Breathing- Jason Derulo 5. When Can I See You Again- Owl City 6. Let's Go- Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo 7. Some Nights- Fun 8. Try- P!nk 9. Gangnam Style- Psy 10. Die Young- Ke$ha 11. Don't You Worry Child- Swedish House Mafia 12. Want U Back- Cher Lloyd 13. Stronger- Kelly Clarkson 14. Pound the Alarm- Nicki Minaj 15. I Cry- Flo Rida 16. Climax- Usher 17. Starships- Nicki Minaj 18. Somebody That I Used To Know- Gotye ft. Kimbra 19. Blow Me One Last Kiss- P!nk 20. Feel So Close- Calvin Harris evelyn's top 2o 1. uncle f*cka - south park loljk im going in reverse >:D 20. stutter - maroon 5 19. good time - owl city ft. carly rae jepsen 18. nothing on you - b.o.b ft bruno mars 17. hey soul sister - train 16. 1983 - neon trees 15. calling all angels - train 14. umbrella - train 13. skyfall - adele 12. feel again - one republic 11. hey soul sister - train 10. the time (dirty bit) - the black eyed peas 9. use somebody - kings of leon 8. drops of jupiter - train 7. starships - nicki minaj 6. i like it - enrique iglesias 5. viva la vida - coldplay 4. some nights - fun 3. the fighter - gym class heroes 2. i cry - flo rida 1. @$$ back home - gym class heroes (yall could see that coming :P ) Stefanie's Top 20 (In no specific order) 1.) Think Like A Man - Jennifer Hudson ft. Ne-Yo and Rick Ross 2.) Lights - Ellie Goulding 3.) Treacherous- Taylor Swift 4.) Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen 5.) Turn Me Up - Carly Rae Jepsen 6.) I Don't Wanna Stay - Independence Drive 7.) State Of Grace - Taylor Swift 8.) As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber 9.) We Are Stars - The Pierces 10.) Until You're Mine - Demi Lovato 11.) My Dilemma - Selena Gomez & The Scene 12.) @$$ Back Home - Gym Class Heroes Ft. Neon Hitch 13.) The Fighter - Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder 14.) Glad You Came - The Wanted 15.) Crazier - Taylor Swift 16.) The Winding Road - Independence Drive 17.) Ur So Gay - Katy Perry 18.) Payphone - Maroon 5 19.) What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction 20.) Hit The Lights - Selena Gomez & The Scene 21.) Skyscraper - Demi Lovato SORRY I went over I love music too much lol hey maybe i'll add more lol. :D edfhrfhrj .) Buunak Peabody #Adam Warrock - Gravity Falls #Nicki Minaj - HOV Lane #Nicki Minaj - I'm The Best #Nicki Minaj - I'm Legit #Jessie J - Domino #Jessie J - My Shadow #Jessie J - Laserlight #Will I Am - This Is Love #Nicki Minaj - Beam Me Up Scotty #Nicki Minaj - Here I Am #Ross Lynch - Illusion #Ross Lynch - A Billion Hits #Icon For Hire - Make A Move #Vincent Martella - Nothing Lasts Forever #Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble #Cher Lloyd - Oath #Victoria Justice - Take A Hint #Victoria Justice - Don't You Forget About Me #Bella Thorne & Zendaya - Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX #Black Eyed Peas - More Category:Music Category:TDR97's Pages